1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a detachable mirror apparatus and, more particularly, to a detachable trailer winch mirror apparatus for assisting an operator to view an object disposed along a secondary line of sight offset from the operator's primary line of sight.
2. Prior Art
The use of electric winches is well known in the prior art. A winch is normally located towards the bottom of a vehicle's front end. As such, it is virtually impossible to view the winch while seated in the driver's seat. This may become a troublesome issues, since an operator located in a vehicle may not be able to tell when the winch is not functioning properly, thus resulting in damage to this expensive piece of equipment.
Electrical winches are not the only vehicle attachments that are difficult to view from the driver's seat. A variety of hitches are available for connecting a trailer to a tow vehicle. Most of these hitches consist of a hitch member rigidly secured to the lower portion of the tow vehicle and a mating hitch member rigidly secured to the lower portion of the trailer.
Since such hitch members are affixed to the lower portions of their respective vehicles, the person operating the tow vehicle may find it difficult, if not impossible, to view the hitch members during the alignment process. Consequently, the tow vehicle operator must often make numerous coupling attempts before the trailer and tow vehicle are properly aligned for coupling. This may include the process of the driver backing up a few feet, stopping, and getting out and walking around to the rear of the vehicle in order to check the alignment.
As such, it is advantageous for the tow vehicle operator to view the hitch members during the alignment process, thereby making the coupling process more efficient. Devices are known in the prior art for mounting a mirror to the top of a tailgate. While they are useful for pick-up trucks, they cannot be adapted to other types of vehicles. Another limitation is present as well since many of these devices use frictional contact to hold them against the painted surfaces of the tailgate. As the vehicle moves, the clamping forces exerted by these devices may damage the vehicle's paint finish.
Accordingly, a need remains for a detachable trailer winch mirror apparatus in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a detachable mirror that is easy to use, versatile in function, safe and convenient. Such a mirror advantageously gives an operator the peace of mind that their winch is operating properly by providing a clear view thereof. This eliminates the need for a second individual to observe the winch during operating conditions while also preventing damage to such expensive winch equipment. Such a detachable mirror apparatus is also easily adaptable to use on the rear of a vehicle to ensure the proper alignment of a towing hitch with a trailer.